the GazettE in School
by Akiyama Kaira
Summary: Chapter 3 UPDATE! Gajet udah SMP! Masihkah mereka bertingkah serba-gaje dan ngawur?. the GazettE Fanfic. Humor. Gaje. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

===the GazettE in School Chapter 01===

Title : the GazettE in School

Author : Akiyama Kaira

Fandom : the GazettE

Genre : Humor

Disclaimer : apalah~ *dijitak massal*

Chara : Reita, Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Kai (the GazettE)

=XxX=

SD Peace and Smile yang damai, tentram dan sejahtera….

Di sebuah kelas berpapan "Kelas IIA", bu guru Hizaki baru aja cerita tentang Pinokio.

"Nah, begitulah cerita ibu tentang Pinokio ^^ kita bisa mengambil banyak sekali pelajaran disini. Ada yang tahu? ^-^"

"Saya, bu! Sayaaa!" Kai ngacung – ngacungin jari telunjuk(?).

"Iya, Kai? ^-^"

"Jadi, di sini itu, kita diajarin biar ngga bohong. Soalnya kalau bohong, ntar idung kita tambah pesek~" Urai Kai sambil ngelirik Reita sambil nyedot ingusnya. *jorooookk~*

"Hee? Kok ngeliriknya ke ReiRei yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini? T_T" Reita prutes. "Pinokio mah tambah panjang, woy!" Kali ini dia ngejitak Kai.

"Jawaban kamu hampir benar, Kai. ^^a ada jawaban lain?" Tanya Ibu Hizaki.

"Saya, bwwwuuu!" Teriak Aoi. "Kia tidak boleh mencontek!"

Siiiiiiinggggg…

"Apa hubungannya nyontek sama Pinokio, gurame? =3=" Ruki protes. Ngga terima(?) sama jawaban Aoi.

"Tapi itu bener, kan bu~ kita itu ngga boleh nyontek 3 kecuali kalau lagi ujian~"

GUBRAK!

"Aoi~ kita ini tidak boleh mencontek di manapun, kapanpun, apapun keadaannya =3=" Urai Hizaki.

"Ooh.. Gitu, yah bu. Tapi kalau kita ngga sengaja nyontek gimana?" Tanya Awo polos bin inosen.

"?_? Ngga sengaja?"

"Iya, bu. Jadi gini. Kemarin pas ulangan kan aku lagi asik ngerjain. Trus—eh, si Ururu saiiang-ku ini ngasih lembar jawabnya. Berarti itu ngga sengaja ya bu, ya?" Urai Awowi dengan polosnya (lagi). Untung aja Uru ngga nyadar karena lagi ke kamar mandi. XD

"Hah? Jadi ulangan kemarin kamu nyontek, ya?" _pantesan dapet nilai delapan…_

"Tapi kan aku ngga sengaja, bu! Jadi nggapapa, yaa~ ^3^"

"Aduh, Aoi-kun. Sudah pasti itu ngga boleh. Apalagi kamu nyonteknya banyak, ya? Sampe kamu dapet delapan gitu. Biasanya juga kamu kan dapet empat.. =3=; yasudah, kamu sana ke ruang saya, terus kerjain lagi ulangan kemarin."

"Iya, bu~" Aoi pun berjalan gontai ke luar kelas.

"Nah, ada lagi yang bisa kita pelajari dari cerita ini? ^-^"

"Ada, bu! Adaaaa!" ReiRei ribut.

"Ah, silahkan Reita-kun ^-^"

"Jadi gini; kalau kita mau mancung, kita harus sering – sering bohong~ ^w^"

GUBRAK!

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu ^^;a ada lagi?"

"Ibuuuuu! Sayaaaaa!" Ruki nge-growl.

"Silahkan, Ruki ^-^"

"Saya mau ke belakang, buu!"

GUBRAK!

"Yasudah sana ke kamar mandi =3=" Jawab Hizaki sungkan. _Kenapa murid gue ngga ada yang bener, sih…_

"Ibuuu! Saya mau protes sama cerita ini! 0/" Kata Kai.

"Lho, protes kenapa, nak? .a"

"Itu, kok beda banget sama yang biasa aku lihat. Kalau Reita, dia makin banyak bohong makin pesek idungnya…."

"HEH MAKSUD LOOOHHH?" Reita ngegebrak bangku Kai yang (kebetulan) di sebelahnya.

"Aduh, kalian jangan bertengkar, yaa~ " Lerai Hizaki pada kedua anak didik(kurangajar *plak*)nya itu.

"Ibu~ cerita lagi, dong~" Pinta anak lain.

"Ah, baiklah. Kali ini ibu akan cerita tentang… emm.. Timun mas ^-^" Ucap Hizaki. "Jadi, pada jaman dahulu.. ada seorang suami istri petani yang ngga punya anak. Mereka tiap hari berdoa kepada Tuhan agar dikaruniai anak. Lalu-"

"Ibuuuu! 0-0/" Reita ribut.

"Iya, nak? -_-"

"Doanya keak gimana, bu?"

"Ooh.. Doanya.. Emm.. Yaa~ ^^;a"

"Permisi, bu…" Ruki tiba – tiba masuk kelas abis dari kamar mandi XD.

"Oh, iya. Silahkan masuk, nak ^-^ nah, lalu suatu hari, ada seorang raksasa yang mendengar doa mereka-"

"Ibuuuuuuuuuu! 0.0/" Reita ribut lagi.

"-_- iya, nak?"

"Tadi pertanyaanku belum dijawab Q_Q"

"=_= nah, raksasa itu pun memberi mereka sebuah biji timun yang akhirnya mereka tanam. Sebulan kemudian-"

"Ibuuuuuuuuuuuuu! 0/" ß Reita

"=_= iya, nak?"

"Saya mau ke kamar mandi juga, bu…"

"Yaudah sono pergi! =3="

"Tapi temenin.. terus bantuin Reita vivis juga.. T_T"

Hizaki speechless

"Aduh, Reita~ kamu kan sudah besar =3= yasudah, ibu lanjutkan saja ceritanya. Eeh, tadi sampai mana, ya? 0_0"

"Permisi, bu…" Uruha malu – malu masuk kelas setelah selesai dari kamar mandi juga. XDDD

"Ah, iya. Silahkan masuk, nak. ^-^ -Lho, kamu kenapa lama sekali dari kamar mandi-nya? 0_0"

"Eeh~ Anoo~ abisnya tadi ada kucing, bu ^-^ jadi kucariin makanan aja dulu. Terus tiba – tiba aku ngompol.. yaudah, aku pulang ke rumah buat ganti celana (lol). Terus balik ke sini lagi, deh…" Urai Uru malu – malu.

Hizaki speechless

"Yasudah, sana. Kamu boleh duduk =w="

"Ibuuuu!" Kai ribut.

"Ah, nanti saja, nak. Ibu mau melanjutkan cerita dulu =3= Nah, tadi.. Err~ sampai mana, yah 0_0"

"Ibuuuu! Reita ngompoooollll! 808" Kai histeris sambil menjauh dari Reita.

"Heeeeee? 0_0"

"Heheheheehe~" Reita nyengir kuda.

"Anak ini.. =_=" Hizaki frustasi. "PERGI KAMU!" Hizaki tendang Reita sampe keluar kelas.

"Nah, aman deh sekarang ^-^ Baiklah, ibu akan melanjutkan-"

TENG TONG~

Bel istirahat berkokok(?). anak – anak segera keluar kelas dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh terimakasih, Tuhan… TT_TT"

===END or.. TBC? XDDD===

Fufufu~ dilanjut kalau ide muncul lagi lol

Review? Comment? Unek - unek?

Klik aja tombol di bawah ini, gratis kok ^-^

No flame please~

Regards,

Akiyama Kaira


	2. Chapter 2

**===the GazettE in School Chapter 02===**

**Title : the GazettE in School**

**Author : Akiyama Kaira**

**Fandom : the GazettE**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : apalah~ *dijitak massal***

**Chara : Reita, Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Kai (the GazettE)**

**=XxX=**

SD Peace and Smile yang damai, tentram dan sejahtera….

Di depan sekolah mewah alias mepet sawah *plak*, terhampar lapangan becek bin lepek(?) yang dipenuhi oleh murid - murid aneh bin gaje.

Apalagi kalau bukan buat upacara, hohoho~

Di barisan kelas IIIA, tampaklah kupret - kupret lima biji masing - masing bernama Reita, Aoi, Uruha, Ruki dan Kai.

Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah murid - murid yang tidak pernah absen untuk menistai(?) gurunya dengan senjata ke-inosen-an mereka..

okelah, segitu aja prolognya. Mari kita capcus! XD

"Istirahat di tempaaattt~ GRAK!"

Kai malah jongkok.

Aoi tiduran.

Ruki molor(?).

Uruha bengong(?).

Reita nguap(?).

"Siaaaaaapppp~ GRAK!"

Kai masih jongkok

Aoi siapin senjata *lho?*

Ruki masih molor

Uruha masih bengong

Reita cengok (?)

"Marilah bersama - sama kita mendengar amanat dari bapak kepala sekolah.."

"Selamat pagi dan sejahtera bagi kita semua.." Sambut bapak Kamijo.

"SALAM METAL! \m/" Teriak Reita.

Kamijo speechless. "Pada hari yang berbahagia ini, marilah kita hilangkan semua kesedihan kita. Marilah kita terus berbahagia selama - lamanya-"

"MERDEKA!" Kali ini Aoi.

Again, Kamijo speechless. "Yah, pokoknya gitchu deh cyiiinn~"

Murid - murid sweatdrop

"Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, saya juga mengingatkan kepada anak - anakku kelas 6 untuk belajar lebih giat! Pokoknya kalian harus lulus! Haruuuusssss! *ngotot* awas aja kalau ngga lulus! Gue caplok paha lu! *lho?*"

Anak - anak kelas gemeteran, kejang - kejang bahkan ada yang pingsan hingga harus dirujuk ke puskesmas(?) terdekat.

**=XxX=**

Selesai upacara...

Reita dan kunyuk - kunyuknya *plak!* masuk ke kelas mereka, kelas IIIA.

Ini hari pertama mereka di kelas itu, hohoho~ ^0^

Seorang guru ber-pierching datang dengan muka sok cool. Rambutnya dicat mejikuhibinu, kontan membuat anak - anak nahan ketawa tanpa pikir panjang.

"Selamat siang, anak - anak." Sambut guru itu.

"Siang, paaakk!"

"Siang, buu!"

"Grr~ siapa tadi yang pake 'bu'?"

Semua anak menatap Reita...

-sensor-

Setelah adegan bersensor berlalu dengan sangat tidak nyamannya *ayo tebak apaan! XD*, guru tadi pun menepuk - nepuk telapak tangannya lalu duduk kembali di bangkunya setelah puas melakukan adegan kekerasan yang disensor secara tidak nyaman. *ribet!*

"Baiklah, anak - anak. Nama saya Miyavi. Kalian HARUS memanggil saya dengan sebutan 'Pak Miyavi'. Ngga boleh nawar!"

"Iya, pak..."

"Oke, bu~ b^0^d"

Semua anak menatap Reita..

-sensor-

"Oke, anak - anak. Pada pertemuan hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya saya akan menceritakan sebuah cerita di depan kalian, para murid - murid yang imut ^-^"

"Hooo..."

"Cerita ini berjudul Pinokio.."

"Udah pernah diceritain Bu Hizaki, paaakk!" Protes Kai.

Miyavi speechless.

"Hmm... Kalau begitu saya akan menceritakan tentang Timun Mas ^-^"

"Udah pernah juga sama Bu Hizaki!" Protes Ruki.

Again, Miyavi speechless.

"Ah, saya akan mengajarkan kalian tentang menghitung saja kalau begitu ^0^"

"Itu juga udah diajarin Ibu Hizaaaa!" Teriak Reita sambil gedor - gedor meja.

0~0 (Miyavi)

"Ih, auk ah! Ngeselin deh kalian!" Jiah, pake ngosek - ngosek segala tuh Miyavi XDXDXD *pengen liaaat~*

**=XxX=**

Pelajaran olahraga...

Anak - anak sudah siap di lapangan. Ada yang main petak umpet, congklak(?), catur(?), bahkan ada juga yang bikin fanfic di laptop *lho?*

Pak guru Miyavi datang dengan pakaian olahraga ketat. Menampakkan lekuk - lekuk tubuhnya yang menggoda iman~ *halah*

"Ih, Pak Guru Miyavi jorok~" Bisik Uruha ke Reita. Yang dibisiki cuma diem. Takut ntar ada adegan yang disensor secara tidak menyenangkan seperti sebelumnya.

"Oke, ayo baris anak - anak ^-^" Perintah Pak Miyavi.

Anak - anak pun berbaris seperti yang diperintahkan. Namun ada seorang anak yang sembunyi di belakang pohon. Miyavi pun mendekati anak itu.

"Uruha, kamu kenapa sembunyi?" Tanyanya lembut.

"A-aku takut.." Katanya sambil mundur - mundur gaje.

"Nggapapa, nggapapa. Ada Pak Guru disini ^-^ *jiah!* Emangnya kamu takut sama siapa?"

"A-aku.. Aku takut sama Pak Guru.." Uruha menunjuk tubuh gurunya itu yang terekspos jelas dengan pakaian super ketat.

Miyavi speechless

**=XxX=**

Pelajaran Matematika...

"Siang anak - anak ^-^" Bu Guru Hizaki masuk dengan sedikit dipaksakan..

"Siang, paaaakk!"

"Siang, neng..."

"REITA!" Muka Hizaki merah padam. Namun yang diteriakinya memandangnya inosen.

"Bu-bukan saya, pak." Jawabnya takut - takut sambil menunjuk Ruki.

"Eh, gila lu! Gue ngga berani, kali!" Prutes Ruki.

"Lho, terus tadi siapa? 0.0a"

Semua mata menatap Aoi..

"Eh, bukan gue kali!" Tolak Aoi mentah - mentah.

"Siang, neng~ temein abang, dong~" Sebuah suara bass yang dikenali anak - anak dengan panggilan 'Bapak Kamijo' bersender di pintu dengan mempermainkan mawar merah di tangannya.

0.0

0.0

0.0

Hizaki membatu

**=XxX=**

Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris...

"Pagi, anak - anak ^-^" Seorang guru bergaun ala Eropa datang ke kelas IIIA dengan senyumnya yang menawan. "Hari ini Pak Guru Miyavi tidak bisa hadir ke sekolah, jadi hari ini Ibu yang akan mengajari kalian lagi.. ^-^"

"Hooo..."

"Nah, sekarang pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Bu Guru akan menanyakan beberapa kata - kata." Ia menarik nafasnya sejenak. "Kata pertama adalah COMFORTABLE. Ada yang tau artinya?"

Anak sekelas diam...

"Ayo, masa ngga ada yang tau, sih?"

"Ibuu! Saya, buu! Saya tauuu!" Teriak Kai semangat.

_'Bocah ini lagi.. -,-'_ Hizaki menatap Kai sungkan. "Iya, silahkan, nak.."

"COMFOR itu kompor, sedangkan TABLE itu meja. jadi COMFORTABLE artinya meja buat naroh kompor, buu..."

Anak - anak sekelas mengangguk mengerti.

"Bukan! Kamu salah, Kai! -,-" bentak Hizaki males. "Comfortable itu artinya nyaman, anak - anak... -,-"

"Hooo.."

**===END or.. TBC? XDDD===**

Ufufufufu~ Gomen lama apdet XDXDXD *digetok*

Review? Comment? Unek - unek?

Klik aja tombol di bawah ini, gratis kok ^-^

No flame please~

Regards,

Akiyama Kaira


	3. Chapter 3

**===the GazettE in School Chapter 03===**

**Title : the GazettE in School**

**Author : Akiyama Kaira**

**Fandom : the GazettE**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : apalah~ *dijitak massal***

**Chara : Reita, Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Kai (the GazettE)**

**=XxX=**

**Note : Untuk kepentingan humor, kelas bakalan dinaikin ke tingkat SMP ^^v**

**=XxX=**

SMP Peace and Smile yang damai, tentram dan sejahtera serta bebas dari ledakan penduduk…

**[Pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia]**

Di sebuah kelas yang berpapan nama "Kelas VIII A", seorang guru berperawakan tinggi besar *plak* sedang mengajar drama. Mari kita sebut saja guru ini dengan Kamijo-sensei yang juga merangkap sebagai kepala sekolah.

"Jadi drama kali ini adalah 'Romeo & Juliet'."

"Oh Romeo~" Uruha menatap Aoi dengan penuh cinta.

"Oh Juliet~" Balas Aoi.

Anak sekelas sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau menjadi pemeran Romeo dan Juliet?"

Mendadak kelas hening.

"Ayo, siapa? Uruha? Aoi?"

AoUru geleng - geleng.

"Baiklah, mari kita tes saja. Saya akan membentuk lima pasangan."

Mendadak kelas ribut. -.-

.

.

"Baiklah, pasangan pertama... Reita dan Ruki. Silahkan tunjukkan kemampuan kalian~" Perintah Kamijo.

Reita mengangguk. "Saya Romeo!"

"Saya Juliet!" Sambung Ruki.

"Kami adalah.. Romeo dan Juliet!"

GUBRAK!

(=_=)a

"Pasangan kedua.. Aoi dan Uruha."

Aoi tersenyum lalu berlutut di depan Uruha. "Oh Juliet, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Panah cintaku hanya tertuju padamu~ Hidupku hanya kuperuntukkan untukmu~"

"Owwwwhh~" Anak - anak sekelas terpana.

"Romeo~ Aku... Oh, aku benar - benar ingin.. Tapi.. Aku.. Aku..." Uruha menunduk malu.

Anak - anak sekelas deg - degan.

"Harus mau!" Paksa Aoi sambil guncang - guncang Uruha. "Haruss!"

"Gyaaaaaa!"

(=_=)a

"Pasangan ketiga... Nao dan Kai."

Kai tersenyum malu - malu kuda. "Juliet.. Maukah.. Maukah..."

"Iyaaaa?" Nao tersenyum senang.

"Maukah... Mau mau dong~ Mau mau dong~" (lagu Malu Malu Dong -by- T2)

GUBRAK!

"Itu 'Malu', geblek!" Nao nempeleng Kai.

(=_=)a

"Ckckck.. Lalu pasangan selanjutnya... Tora dan Saga."

"Hmm... Hmm..." Tora senyum hentai ke Saga. "Oh Juliet~ Wajahmu benar - benar mengalihkan duniaku~"

"Oooowwwhhh~" Anak - anak sekelas terpana (lagi). Sementara Saga hanya senyum - senyum.

"Kulitmu putih seperti mutiara~ Halus selembut sutra~"

"Ooooowwwhh~"

"Pahamu mulus semulus-"

PLAAAAKK!

(=_=)a

"Oh Tuhan..." Kamijo geleng - geleng kepala. "Berikutnya, Shou dan Hiroto."

"Oh Juliet~ Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama~"

"Oh Romeo~ benarkah itu?" Hiroto terpana akan ucapan Shou.

"Iya, Tuhan memang telah mengikat kita dengan pita pink motif love love. Dipadukan dengan taburan kelopak bunga mawar merah~ Oh Juliet~"

"Oh Romeo~ Aku cinta padamu~"

"Apalagi..."

"Iya, Romeo?"

"Bentuk gigi kita hampir sama~"

DUAAAAKK!

(=_=)a

Kamijo frustasi. "Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada yang lulus =_="

"APAAAAA?"

"Oh Juliet, usaha kita gagal~" Tora menggenggam tangan Saga.

"Tidak apa - apa, Romeo. Kita akan tetap bersama selamanya~"

"Oh Juliet, aku mencintaimu~"

"Aku juga, Romeo~" Saga mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tora. Sangat dekat dan akhirnya...

"EKHM!" Kamijou menggebrak - gebrak meja sebelum ada adegan tidak mendidik yang akan dilakukan ToraSaga.

**=XxX=**

**[Pelajaran Sains]**

"Selamat pagi, anak - anak.." Bu Guru Hizaki masuk kelas dengan anggun. Beliau ngajar Sains nih ceritanya. Dan hari ini jadwalnya adalah mempresentrasikan hasil karya ilmiah yang sudah diberikan sebulan lalu, hohoho~

"Selamat pagi bu.."

"Baik, hari ini kalian harus mempresentasikan hasil karya ilmiah kalian. Sesuai peraturannya, tidak boleh lebih dari 5 menit untuk menghemat waktu."

"Baik buu... "

"Oke. Silahkan Reita dulu.."

"EEEEHH? Guee? OAO" Reita panik. "Saia belum ngerjain tugasnya bu.."

"Apaaa? Tugas itu kan sudah diberikan sebulan yang lalu, Akira!"

"Eheheee..."

"=_= Baik, sepertinya kamu harus dihukum..."

"..."

"Cepat kamu keluar kelas!"

DUEEERR!

"I-iya bu.. 0.0" Reita buru - buru keluar kelas menghindari aura mencekam gurunya XD.

"Ckckck.. Baiklah, untuk selanjutnya saya minta Kai.."

"Baik bu.. ^-^" Kai senyum - senyum maju ke depan kelas. "Selamat pagi teman - teman.."

"Pagiii~"

"Pagi yang suram(?) ini saya akan mempresentasikan sebuah karya ilmiah yang telah saya pelajari sejak sebulan yang lalu dengan penuh ketelitian, melewati uji nyali(?) 7 hari 7 malam dan telah lulus badan BPOM(?) serta disahkan oleh pemerintah.."

Anak - anak cengo.

"=_= Langsung aja nak.. Apa yang kamu presentasikan?"

"A-ano bu.. Sebenernya ngga muluk - muluk, sih.. Ehehe~"

"=_="

"Jadi menurut penelitian saya.. Garam itu gurih, bukan asin..." Ujar Kai polos.

"Heeee?" Anak - anak prutes.

"Coba deh kalo masakan kalian kurang gurih, pasti kalian jawab 'Garamnya kurang...' Gitu kan?"

"Hooo..." Anak - anak manggut - manggut mengerti.

"Baik, sekian dari saya~XD" Kai melenggang puas.

(=_=)a

"Oke, tolong Aoi.. Kamu selanjutnya.."

"Iya bu.." Aoi maju semangat. "Pagi teman - teman..."

"Pagi..."

"Hari ini saya akan menyebarkan hasil penelitian saya XD"

"..."

"Setelah saya meneliti selama sebulan, ternyata..." Aoi senyum - senyum. "Ternyata pahanya Uru bener - bener mulus! ^0^"

"..."

"GURAME HENTAAAAAII!"

BLETAK!

Sebuah sepatu boot ungu mendarat dengan mulusnya di jidat Aoi.

(=_=)a

Dan setelah berpuluh - puluh murid mempresentasikan penelitian ngawur mereka, akhirnya tibalah giliran murid terakhir yang Hizaki rasakan akan memberikan hasil yang baik..

"Selanjutnya, Ruki..."

Ruki maju dengan penuh rasa percaya diri XD. "Minna OHAYOOOO!"

"O.O O-Ohayou..."

"Ehehe~ Saya akan mempresentasikan sebuah karya ilmiah yang sangat menarik.."

"..."

Ruki noleh ke Hizaki. "Tapi jangan marah ya bu..."

"Marah kenapa?" Hizaki heran.

"Eeeh.. Anoo.. P-Pokoknya jangan marah.."

"Baiklah.. =_="

"Hmm.. Baiklah teman - teman.. Ini penemuan terbesar di dunia..." Ruki senyum - senyum. "Jadi.. Saya menemukan bahwa... Bu guru Hizaki itu cowoookk!"

"..."

"RUKIIIII!"

**=End of Chapter 03=**

Nyaahah~

Gimana? Gimana? Akhirnya saia apdet fanfic ini juga XD

Ide saia nyangkut mulu, jadi maaf kalo ini pendeeeeekkk banget T_T

Oiya, saia juga baru aja nge-post fanfic baru, **"Thousand of Corpses"**. Baca yaa~ ^0^

RnR?

Regards,

Akiyama Kaira


End file.
